


The Dust and The Stars

by Aesthetic_Clouds



Series: Doctor Who but With Daemons [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_Clouds/pseuds/Aesthetic_Clouds
Summary: A look into what the Doctor Whoniverse would be like if all the characters had daemons, what they would settle at and anyways that the adventures might change with the addition of daemons.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Series: Doctor Who but With Daemons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186982
Kudos: 27





	1. The Doctor(s) and Asa

**Author's Note:**

> I love Doctor Who & I love daemon AUs (& HDM), so I decided to have a go at making my own. This first book will just be a mini-exploration of what all the character's daemons would settle as and why. I plan to do other short stories and one shots based around the whoniverse with daemons - so feel free to suggest any scenes that you might want to read :).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the forms Asa takes for regenerations 9-13 & why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some rules for Asa and The Doctor, because Asa is clearly not a regular daemon.
> 
> \- All time lord/lady daemons change when the time lord/lady regenerates & they settle once said person figures out who they are (which can take anywhere between minutes to months).  
> \- The older The Doctor gets, the stronger their bond becomes, and thus the further Asa can travel without it hurting either of them.  
> \- The Doctor and Asa can communicate telepathically if they need to, but they don't do it most of the time because they both love to talk, and they can't do it for extended periods of time.  
> \- Because of their strong bond, Asa and The Doctor can feel each other's pain more intensely than humans do.  
> \- Asa is able to communicate with the TARDIS in the same way that The Doctor is able to.

**Nine**

Asa had always been right by his side, even through the worst years of his life The Doctor had never been alone. So he knew that when he regenerated, even if he didn’t have any friends by his side, he would always have Asa. 

Surprisingly, it didn’t take long for Asa to settle after their latest regeneration. She had taken the form of a medium sized wild earth cat. Later, the TARDIS had told him that it was a clouded leopard. She was perfect, small enough that she was able to sneak around when needed, but large enough that she presented as a threat. 

And, of course, Rose had loved her as soon as she saw her. Though The Doctor hadn’t appreciated his companion’s constant claims of Asa being ‘cute’ or ‘adorable’, insisting that she was a ferocious predator, Asa had simply reveled in the compliments. It also helped that she got along quite well with Rose’s Arctic Wolf daemon Tarak.

**Ten**

The Doctor and Asa were not alone when they regenerated next, they had Rose and Tarak with them. However, it didn’t exactly help the situation, as both of them seemed rather freaked out at The Doctor’s new face and the fact that Asa kept on changing forms. 

Then, they found themselves having to try and figure out who they were, whilst battling with a group of hostile aliens. Which, rather recklessly, The Doctor challenged to a duel. Asa settled during the battle, just after he had lost his hand, taking the form of a common squirrel monkey. Tarak and Rose seemed wary of them at first, but it didn’t take long for them to see that they were still the same man and daemon that. Later, Rose was looking up facts about common squirrel monkeys and The Doctor was pleased to learn that squirrel monkeys were known to have the largest brain for their body mass among all of Earth’s primates.

Asa was there with him when they lost Rose and Tarak, and she was there with him when he met Donna and Feliks, and when they met Martha and Marcellus, and when they reunited with The Master and Epiphany, and when they met the mysterious River and Pallas - who seemed to know them better than they knew themselves. 

And she was there with him at the end, through his very last moments, so he didn’t have to go alone.

**Eleven**

The next regeneration was a strange mix of sadness and delight. Neither The Doctor nor Asa wanted to have to say goodbye to their friends, but they were also both extremely excited at the prospect of having new adventures. 

Then they had met little Scottish Amelia Pond and her daemon Galloway, and then there was the crack in the wall. Then they went away for five minutes and came back to meet a larger Amelia Pond - now insisting on being called Amy - and they found that Galloway had settled as a red fox. Then there was Rory and his daemon Meredith. And then there was Prisoner Zero. And in all that time neither The Doctor nor Asa had really had the time to figure out who they were, but by the time they were standing on top of the hospital roof - warning the aliens to stay away from planet Earth - they had figured it out. Asa decided to settle as a black-footed ferret.

The Doctor hadn’t been too pleased at first, always hoping for something more helpful - like a bird. But in the end she had been exactly what he had needed. But time proved that she was a very helpful asset, being able to crawl into small spaces no one else could reach. 

And, as ever, she had been by his side through everything. She was there when he found himself slowly falling in love with River Song, she was there to mourn with him when he lost his Ponds, she was there when he met the intriguing Clara Oswald and her daemon Kurush, and she was right by his side for all their years on Trenzalore, right until his final moments.

**Twelve**

By the time the next regeneration came around, The Doctor and Asa weren’t alone. This time they had Clara and Kurush. But then time and space and aliens got in the way, as they so often did when regenerating. 

Asa took a very long time to settle this time, she tried more forms than The Doctor had ever seen her try, but she eventually settled as a little owl once they had gotten back to the TARDIS, joking that her eyes looked just as angry as his so called ‘attack eyebrows’. 

The Doctor had been glad that she was a bird, and she had proved to be just as helpful as he had imagined. She stayed by his side through everything, losing Clara and Kurush, losing River and Pallas, and losing Bill and Vernados. He never had to be alone, and she shared in his grief and mourning.

**Thirteen**

The next regeneration was a fresh start, for both of them. However, as often happened in the moments after regeneration, the two of them were thrown from the TARDIS and into alien shenanigans. This time, they were in Sheffield and had four new friends and their daemons helping (and hindering) them. 

The Doctor and Asa didn’t really have much time to think about who they were now, in this very new and very different body. They had no clue who they were the first time Tim Shaw asked them, but then they were on the cranes, and the two of them took a leap across - risking their life for someone they hardly knew, and Asa settled as a sandy coloured dog. Then, Tim Shaw asked them again who they were, and they knew. 

Later, they figured out that Asa had settled not as a dog, but as a dingo. A wild dog that was sometimes mistaken for a domestic one, often resulting in injury on the human’s part. After learning that, The Doctor knew that Asa had settled as the perfect daemon for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kudos & comments are appreciated! :D


	2. The Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A compilation of all of the companions' daemons. How, why and what their daemons settled as.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack isn't in this chapter because I'm going to do a separate chapter for the Torchwood gang :)

**Rose -**

Tarak was an arctic wolf, and Rose  _ loved  _ him. He had settled when Rose was twelve, earlier than most of their classmates, and she couldn’t have been more pleased. The two of them spent their days exploring London, going on their own little adventures - often accompanied by Mickey and Myla. But the two of them had always wanted more, they had wanted to see the world and explore - to be more than just a council girl and her daemon. 

So, the two of them had leaped at the opportunity to travel the universe with The Doctor and Asa, and it had been the journey of their lifetime.

**Mickey -**

Myla had settled as a red panda when Mickey was 13, around the same time as his classmates. Neither of them had expected the fluffy, harmless looking animal - but when Rose and Tarak found out, they had simply laughed and told him that she suited him. 

Years later, after meeting The Doctor and encountering all kids of different aliens, Mickey learnt that Rose had been right. Myla appeared to be cuddly, soft, and harmless - but she was ferocious in battle and very protective of the ones they loved.

**Jackie -**

Unlike her daughter, Jackie had lived up to everyone’s expectations of her - which had never been that high. Cheyne had settled at the same time as everyone else’s daemons had settled, and he took the form of an adorable little Yorkshire terrier. The two of them were loud, stubborn and loving - often working together to raise Rose and Tarak, desperately trying to keep them in line.

**Martha -**

Martha had wanted Marcellus to settle as a jaguar, Marcellus settled as a crow. More specifically, he settled as a house crow. At first, Martha had been disappointed with having a rather common looking daemon, but then she had met The Doctor. 

He had commented on Marcel’s form immediately, and, unlike what she had been expecting, actually praised her for it. The Doctor had been the first person to inform her that crows were among the most intelligent creatures on planet Earth. He had also been the first person that had been jealous of her daemon. So, of course, the two of them just had to follow The Doctor and his squirrel monkey daemon across the universe.

**Donna -**

Feliks had settled as a canary on Donna’s fourteenth birthday, which surprised most people, as canary daemons were often associated with beautiful singers - which Donna definitely wasn’t. 

Then, she met The Doctor, and he told her that he thought that a canary was the perfect daemon for her. Generally inconspicuous, though great at getting people to listen to them, as well as being rather sweet birds. She had never let his words leave her, and The Doctor had known how important they had been to her, so when he had to erase himself from her memory, he let her keep just those words.

**Amy -**

When Amelia Pond was seven years old, she met the second most brilliant man in her life. Though, at the time, she thought he was  _ the  _ most brilliant man. He was unlike any adult she had ever met, his daemon was still unsettled, and he listened when she told him about the crack in the wall. Then, he left. He told her that he would only be gone for five minutes but she waited for him all night and he never came back. 

Galloway tried to keep her hopes up, assuring her that the raggedy man and his ever-shifting daemon were real. But time moved on, and the older she got the less people believed them. She held onto the hope that her raggedy man would come back to take her away from the little English town until the night of her sixteenth birthday. Galloway settled as a red fox as the two of them sat in her bedroom, looking out at the stars. Of course, this had only made people assume that she had been lying about the strange man and his police box - as foxes were known for being tricksters - but Amy didn’t care much anymore.

Three years later, the raggedy man and his unsettled daemon swaggered back into her life. Amy didn’t quite know how to feel about the situation, though she was slightly smug whenever anyone realised that she wasn’t a complete lunatic and that her raggedy man and his daemon were very real. 

Then, he left again, and returned two years after that. With barely any hesitation, Amy and Galloway followed him around the universe, and they had adventures that they hadn’t even dreamed of.

**Rory -**

Rory’s daemon, Meredith, had settled as a Great Dane when he was fourteen, and Amy had teased them relentlessly at first. He was never quite sure why Meredith had settled as such a large daemon, when all Rory had ever wanted to do was to be small and blend in with everyone else.

Years later, after marrying the love of his life and travelling around with The Doctor, he realised why Meredith had settled as a Great Dane. She was big enough to be a threat when needed, but her actual personality was happy, friendly and a little bit cautious - just like him.

**Mels -**

In Melody Pond’s first body, she had been a child. Therefore, Pallas had never felt the need to settle - they were still figuring themselves out after all. 

However, she grew older in her first regeneration. When her body reached the human age of thirteen, Pallas decided to settle as a capuchin monkey. Realistically, Mels was a little disappointed - she would have much preferred a lion or a bear - but she found herself coming to love her daemon's small and mischievous form.

**River -**

The next time she regenerated was in Nazi Germany, in front of her parents and the man she had sworn to kill. However, it seemed as though he and his pathetic ferret daemon knew her and her now unsettled daemon better than they knew themselves. This made it simultaneously easier and harder to kill him. The Doctor and Asa seemed to trust her and Pallas with their lives, so it wasn’t difficult to get close enough to poison him. But then, she saw him dying, and she learnt about River Song - who was apparently her - and she found herself giving away her ten remaining regenerations to save the man she hardly knew. 

In that moment, Pallas settled as a Eurasian Eagle-Owl, his large form, mottled brown feathers and deep orange eyes seemed to bring an immense amount of comfort to The Doctor and Asa - and River could not wait to get to know these two more.

**Clara -**

Clara had often been described as ‘intelligent yet arrogant’ by those who knew her, and it had been a surprise to no one when her daemon Kurush settled as a Bengal cat. She was only twelve at the time, but everyone knew that he had settled without having to ask. 

When the strange man who called himself ‘The Doctor’ and his little ferret daemon stormed into their lives, Clara and Kurush had jumped at the opportunity for adventure. In the end, they had gotten much more than they had bargained for. 

Clara and Kurush had seen the universe, met people that they could have never imagined, fallen in love, had their heart broken. They had been there with The Doctor and Asa through one of their regenerations, and they had loved every second of their life. 

So even at the end, knowing that all the events had let Clara and Kurush to their death - neither of them would change a thing about their journey with The Doctor.

**Bill -**

Bill had never quite known what she wanted out of life, and as a result, Vernados didn’t settle until she was fifteen. She had hoped that when he did settle, she would figure out what she wanted to do, but then he went as settled as a hummingbird and Bill was left even more confused than she had been before. 

Later, she decided to do some research into Ver’s form and found out that he was a ruby-throated hummingbird. The research didn’t help much farther than that unfortunately. 

In the end, Bill never got to figure out why Vernados had settled in the form that he did. She was gone from the world before she had had the chance.

**Nardole -**

Nardole’s daemon Cressida had settled as a lizard known as a ‘thorny devil’ and everyone who met him thought that it suited him. The lizards were strange, and their spikes kept most creatures at a distance - not to mention the soft tissue mass on the back of their neck which acted as a fake head to confuse any predators that did actually dare to try. Yes, Cressida’s form was a perfect reflection of Nardole’s strange personality and almost impressive survival instincts.

**Yaz -**

When Yaz was younger, she and Tajas would spend hours speculating what animal he would settle as. Unfortunately, it had taken them a little longer to settle than most, but when he had settled - just before her 15th birthday - she was pleased. 

He took the form of an Asian Golden cat, worrying her parents, who’s daemons were both small prey animals, but he was beautiful.

Not long after, Yaz found herself starting to do more research into job opportunities for people with predator daemons - and the two of them decided that becoming a police officer seemed perfect.

**Ryan -**

When Juniper settled as a beech marten, Ryan wasn’t quite sure what it meant about him. Beech martens were supposed to be decent hunters and excellent climbers, and Ryan knew that did not apply to him. 

However, by the time he was done travelling with The Doctor, Ryan knew why she had settled in that form. Juniper had been showing him that he was capable of doing all the things he thought that he’d never be able to do.

**Graham -**

A beagle daemon was one of the best daemons that a bus driver could have. She had such a sweet and friendly demeanour that people found talking to Graham quite easy. As a result, the two of them had managed to build up a network of friends over the years.

When he’d met Grace she had adored Georgia immediately, and he and Grace had obviously gotten along well too. On the short breaks between their adventures in the TARDIS, Graham often found himself thinking of Grace and her frog daemon Quince, reminded of memories of picnics in the park or of the talks of all sorts of adventures that they wanted to go on. 

Then, Graham and Georgia decide to go on those adventures for her, so they leave the TARDIS and go travelling together, keeping in contact with Ryan and coming back to Sheffield every few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For most of the daemons names I chose them because they had specific meanings, so here, have the meanings:  
> Rose - Tarak ‘protector’  
> Mickey - Myla ‘soldier’  
> Martha - Marcellus ‘young warrior’  
> Donna - Feliks ‘happy; fortunate’  
> Amy - Galloway ‘stranger’  
> Rory - Meredith ‘great ruler’  
> Mels/River - Pallas ‘wisdom’  
> Clara - Kurush ‘young; far sighted’  
> Bill - Vernados ‘courage of the bear’  
> Yaz - Tajas (alternate spelling of Tejas) ‘sharp; brilliance’  
> Ryan - Juniper ‘young’
> 
> If you want to know why a chose a specific daemon for a specific character - feel free to ask :) 
> 
> Also, I rewrote 11x01 to fit with this AU so feel free to check that out :D


	3. The Master(s) and Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the modern who masters & the forms their daemon takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those of you who are enjoying this fic so far, the kudos are really making my day :D
> 
> Epiphany follows all the same rules that Asa does, but I don't think that she could go quite as far away from The Master as Asa can from The Doctor.

**Simm.**

The Master had always loved the thrill of regeneration. The way his skin seemed to buzz - completely alive with energy and  _ feeling _ . 

Epiphany loved it too, the brief chance to explore so many different forms. Of course, she always went to try out the larger, more impressive, animals at first. This time around it had taken her a whole two days before she finally found the form to settle in. 

The two of them had been sitting on the roof of a building, watching a city burn on some random planet, when she settled as a honey badger. 

**Missy.**

The next regeneration was a welcome surprise. The Master had never regenerated into a time lady before, but she was definitely looking forward to it. 

Epiphany didn’t take long to decide to settle as an orchid mantis. At first, Missy was a little disappointed - as ever, she had been hoping for something more impressive, like a tiger - but the small daemon was easy to hide, often scaring her enemies by making them believe that she didn’t have one. 

Epiphany was also able to spy on The Doctor without him knowing - which turned out to be a huge benefit in the long run. 

Right at the end, when she was regenerating, Missy had to admit that Epiphany’s orchid mantis form was definitely going to be missed.

**Dhawan.**

The next regeneration had Missy turning back into The Master. Epiphany settled as a spiny bush viper. Her scales were a deep red on top, fading down to a rather saturated yellow underneath. Whenever The Master looked at her he was reminded of Gallifrey and the citadel of the Time Lords.

At first, Koschei and Epiphany spent their time looking for The Doctor and Asa. Eventually, they decided to head home. It had been a long time since they had returned home. Of course, that was when things went wrong. 

The Master found himself rather thankful for Epiphany’s new form when he finally got to confronting The Doctor and Asa - who had taken the form of a dingo - as she was easily able to attack and retreat, too quick for Asa. He also knew that The Doctor would be beating herself up for not realising who they were sooner, especially considering that the snake daemon was really a dead giveaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now I only have one more chapter (torchwood 3), but I might do reoccurring background characters (like Wilf, Osgood and Kate) & the Sarah Jane group in the future.


	4. Torchwood Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the main Torchwood characters if they had daemons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer because of schoolwork, but it's here. 
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely kudos that you are leaving, feel free to leave a comment too!

**Jack -**

Growing up in the Boeshane Peninsula, Javic had believed that his daemon would settle as an animal from his home planet. There were some beautiful - and somewhat scary - animals that Ambrosia could choose from. 

Ambrosia ended up settling as a scarlet macaw, and Javic had not been expecting her to settle as an Earth animal. As a result he had actually had to look her up in the archives. Years later, after Rose had bought them back from death and The Doctor had abandoned him, he realised the benefit of having his daemon take the form of an Earth animal. 

Over the years Jack found himself more and more grateful that Rose had managed to bring Ambrosia back as well as him, because an immortal life without her would definitely have been too lonely.

**Ianto -**

Before Nimue had settled, nobody had expected anything of Ianto - nothing worthwhile anyway. Most people would have looked at Ianto and expected that he would ultimately make nothing of his life. They also expected that his daemon would settle as something to reflect that - a dog like his father, or a sheep like his mother.

Then, when he was fourteen, Nimue decided to settle as a snow leopard. 

From then on, people always expected more from him. His mother and sister were expecting him to make something of himself, his classmates were expecting that too, even strangers on the street were expecting something from him (though, it was usually that he’d set Nimue on them if they got too close). The only person who’s expectations hadn’t changed was his father, who only ever expected that Ianto would fail at whatever he tried to achieve.

So Ianto and Nimue left, and they made something of themselves - just to spite their father. In the end though, leaving had been worth it. After all, if they hadn't left they would have never joined Torchwood, and would have never met Jack and Ambrosia.

**Gwen -**

Gwen had always been ambitious, and nosy - so it came of no surprise to anyone when Cadogan settled as a border collie on her twelfth birthday. Not long after her mother had suggested that the two of them join the police when they were old enough.

So that’s what they did, they became one of the best on the force, and then they found Torchwood. 

Torchwood had been what they really needed, proper life-or-death situations, aliens in Cardiff. Of course, it all started to go downhill after that, and in the end Gwen and Cadogan knew that they were lucky they had managed to get out in time, despite how much they missed Torchwood, they got to live their life with Rhys and Anwen.

**Owen -**

Growing up, Owen had hoped that Ophelia would settle as a bird, so that they could fly away from home. He had also hoped that she would settle as something big, big enough to scare people off. 

Therefore, he was rather upset when she decided to settle as a meerkat when he was thirteen. Meerkats weren’t big, or scary, and they certainly couldn’t fly. So they didn’t escape, they stayed in the home that they hated waiting for the day to come when they could finally leave. 

Eventually, after leaving home, falling in love with Katie and ultimately losing her, Owen and Ophelia joined Torchwood. It wasn’t the best place to work (high chance of death and all that), but the pay was amazing and Torchwood was unlike anything else. 

Then he died, and he was bought back, but Ophelia didn’t come back with him. So he was at peace in his final moments, knowing that he would finally be reunited with his daemon.

**Tosh -**

Toshiko had never been overly concerned about the form that Akira would take, but rather when he would settle. She had loved his ability to change and had wanted to hold on to it for as long as possible, but part of her worried that she might want to hold onto it too long, and she would be the last of her classmates to have her daemon settle. 

Akira settled when Toshiko was only twelve, a year to the day since her family had moved to London from Osaka. Tosh had been feeling particularly homesick that day, she loved London but couldn’t help missing her life back in Japan. As a result, Akira settled as something that would always remind her of her life there - a Japanese Emperor butterfly. 

Life working at Torchwood wasn’t at all what she had hoped, but Toshiko and Akira made the most of it. They were overlooked, and slightly taken for granted, but they didn’t mind. Reflecting back on their life in the final moments, Tosh and Akira knew that they wouldn’t have changed it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might come back and add some reoccurring characters in the future, but for now I am done with this book - I hope you all liked it :D
> 
> Meanings for daemon names:  
> Jack - Ambrosia ‘immortal’  
> Ianto - Nimue, an important character in Celtic mythology  
> Gwen - Cadogan ‘honour in battle’  
> Owen - Ophelia ‘help’  
> Tosh - Akira ‘intelligent’

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos & comments are appreciated! :D


End file.
